Space-division multiplexing (SDM) employs optical propagation modes with different lateral intensity and/or phase profiles in a multimode optical fiber (MMF) or multicore optical fiber (MCF). SDM has been used to increase the total optical fiber transmission capacity and may help to avert a future data capacity crunch. MMF and MCF have been successfully applied to short-reach links, and access networks. Summary of Some Exemplary Embodiments